Team
by Maeinli
Summary: After their first loss to Seigaku, Hyoutei had to start rebuilding something they never had


Disclaimer: I'm wishing.....so.....hard! Nope, still not mine.

**Team **

The day after they lost the Kanto tournament to Seigaku was the day Gakuto didn't show up to practice. It wasn't noticed that day because not many of the regulars _did _come to practice. Shishido and Ohtori went to practice by themselves, something about improving Ohtori's serve. Jirou was asleep, as he always was. And Hiyoshi was practicing alone; 'sulking' is what Atobe called it.

Atobe, Kabaji (for the obvious reasons), and Oshitari were the only ones that ended up going to practice that day. The second day, Shishido and Ohtori came back and Hiyoshi came on the third, more determined than ever to overthrow Atobe. Jirou was dragged back by Kabaji (under Atobe's orders) on the third.

By the fifth day, there was still no sign of Gakuto. Which was why, by the sixth day, Oshitari went searching for him, with Atobe's permission. All the captain had said was,

"Go get that no-good partner of yours so we can practice as a _team _now." Atobe had been especially irritable since winning against Tezuka. Oshitari, knowing Atobe, knew that Atobe was frustrated. He was angry with himself for putting the other into rehabilitation. Underneath all that arrogance was someone who knew what he'd done and was sorry for it.

For someone who was loud and noticeable, Oshitari thought, he was being strangely allusive. No one on the team had really seen him. Jirou was in the same class, but no one expected him to be awake the majority of the time. Oshitari had searched the classrooms, the dressing room, even the tutoring sessions.

He was finally giving up and heading back to tell Atobe that he couldn't find him when he passed the Gym, hearing loud music and footfalls. He looked inside the doorway and sure enough, there was Gakuto flipping through the air, working obsessively to get higher than the time before.

Oshitari watched him quietly for a moment. There was a sense of desperation in the other boys stance and leaps. No matter how high he got, when he hit the ground he sighed in frustration. His hair was pulled up and his legs were shaking with the work of lifting that small body into the air.

Gakuto was exhausted, Oshitari realized. He couldn't handle much more of this practicing, it was putting too much strain on his body. He walked inside and turned of the music with a flip of the switch, but Gakuto didn't seem to notice and was about to go into another leap when Oshitari placed a hand on his shoulder.

When Gakuto looked up, Oshitari was surprised to notice the dead look in the other's eyes. Eyes that were usually full of laughter or of annoyance or any expression really.

"Ah, Yuushi, how's it going?" Gakuto causally slid out of the other's grasp and went to go sort through the music.

"How's it going? You say that after I haven't seen you for five days?" Oshitari wasn't use to seeing his partner act like this. It was like a smaller imitation of Kabaji. "Where have you been?"

Gakuto shrugged, "At school, at home, here."

Oshitari was growing increasingly frustrated, though he tried not to show it, "Why haven't you come to practice?"

"I haven't felt like it." Gakuto picked out a new CD and was beginning to place it in when Oshitari snatched it back forcibly grabbing the small boys attention.

"What do you want, Yuushi?" There, that sounded more like Gakuto. He was looking and sounding vaguely irritated, his mask was breaking. Oshitari was tempted to put his usual smirk back on, but knowing that would get him nowhere he kept his face serious.

"Why haven't you come to practice?"

Gakuto's face twisted in anger, "I told you, I didn't feel like it!"

"Is it because we lost?" When Gakuto's expression fell and Oshitari wished he hadn't said it.

Gakuto spun around to face away from Oshitari. The taller boy wasn't sure what to do, Gakuto didn't want comfort right now, but he rarely wanted what he needed. Oshitari opened his mouth to say something, what it would be he had no idea, but it didn't matter because Gakuto chose to speak.

"This was supposed to be _our _year, Yuushi." His voice sounded strangely choked up and quiet. "_Hyoutei _was supposed to win. Now we can't even compete." Gakuto turned back to Oshitari with an angry expression.

"What's the point of going back? We're not a _team _anymore, Yuushi! We're not the _Regulars _anymore! We _lost! _Don't you _get _it? We _lost_! I lost…" Gakuto trailed off biting his lip, eyes confused.

"Gakuto…"

"No, you don't get it. Our loss was _my _fault. _I'm _the one that lost consentration that lost my cool. _I'm _the one that was stupid and in over my head…and I'm sorry."

Oshitari was shocked for a moment but then shook his head, "No, we're a _doubles _pair, Gakuto. We win or loose _together. _It was my fault as much as it was yours. We're a team, that's how it works."

"But we aren't a team."

"Do you really believe that?"

Gakuto shrugged, "This is our last year. Coach is going to make us retire. What else am I suppose to think?"

"We aren't done here, Gakuto." Gakuto looked up to meet Oshitari's determined expression and he was more confused than ever.

"What do you mean?"

Oshitari smirked slightly, "Do you think Atobe's going to take this lying down? No he'll figure out a way. Hyoutei's a top school, if there's an invite to the nationals, we're bound to be picked."

Gakuto smiled for the first time in five days, "Atobe's pretty pushy like that, isn't he?"

"You even have to ask?" Gakuto snickered at that as they walked out of the room, "He's been wondering where you've been lately."

"Has he?" Gakuto looked unimpressed but Oshitari could sense his uneasiness.

"You've been gone for a long time, Gakuto. I wonder what your punishment will be." Oshitari put a mock serious face on as Gakuto looked horrified.

"You'll back me up, right?"

Oshitari gave him a look, "And face Atobe's wrath? Of course not."

"Yuushi!"

-----

_My titles are so creative (*cough* NOT! *cough*) _

_R&R Please :D _


End file.
